The present invention relates to a processing method of disposals and a collecting method of foaming gas generated therefrom, as well as a disposal processing apparatus for processing disposals and a collecting apparatus for collecting foaming gas generated from the foaming heat insulator material thereof, and in particular it relates to a disposal processing method and a forming gas collecting method, as well as a disposal processing apparatus and a forming gas collecting apparatus, being suitable for collecting the foaming gas from the foaming heat insulator material which is contained in disposals of, such as a cooling apparatus, etc.
Conventionally, a collecting method and a collecting apparatus are already known, for collecting foaming gas from the foaming heat insulator material, for example, by Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 9-239351 (1997)  less than Conventional art 1 greater than , as will be described below.
In this conventional art 1 relating to a crushing machine, there are proposed a method and an apparatus for collecting the foaming gas generated from the foaming heat insulator material, suitably and with safety depending upon the kind thereof, but without examining or investigating the foaming gas in advance, and it comprises a crushing machine equipped with a gas detector means, a conveyer for transmitting the crushed pieces which are taken out from the crushing machine, and a processing apparatuses for those crushed pieces, wherein the kind of gas within the foaming heat insulator material is detected, so as to change over the processing apparatuses for the crushed pieces by exchanging the transmission routes thereof, as a post-processing of the crushed pieces, depending upon the kind of gas detected.
And, in this conventional art 1, relating to the crushing machine, the concentration of gas may comes up from a several % to a ten and several % when the foaming heat insulator material is crushed into fine pieces, if the crushed pieces contain a cyclopentane gas therein, therefore, the gas detector is provided within a crushing and compressing apparatus, and onto a dust hopper are further provided an air suction valve and a gas discharge valve, wherein the air suction valve and the gas discharge valve are opened when a flammable gas is detected, so as to purge such an explosive gas within a system, as a discharge gas therefrom, by means of the suction air, thereby controlling the gas concentration within the system, to be in the outside of explosive limits thereof.
Also, as other collecting method and collecting apparatus of the conventional art, for collecting foaming gas from the foaming heat insulator material, there is further known a technology, as described by Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 9-87415 (1997), for example, in which, for the purpose of collecting flon (or fleon) gas from the disposals having a possibility of containing the cyclopentane other than the flon therein, but without bringing about explosion due to the cyclopentane during the collection thereof, at least a crushing process is put into practice under an atmosphere of a saturated vapor pressure or an inert gas when the disposals are crushed to be collected with the foaming material therefrom, while to extract a foaming gas (i.e., the flon) therefrom so as to collect it through liquefaction thereof, and existence of the cyclopentane is detected, wherein the atmosphere of the processes after that is changed into the same one to that of the crushing process if the cyclopentane is detected  less than Conventional art 2 greater than .
Moreover, as other collecting method and collecting apparatus of the conventional art, for collecting foaming gas from the foaming heat insulator material, there is further known a technology, as be described by Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 11-90933 (1999), for example, in which, for the purpose of providing an apparatus for taking the safety in the collecting operation thereof into the consideration, as well as of protecting from the burning or explosion due to mixture of the flammable foaming gas which is separated from the foaming heat insulator material, thereby to collect the flammable gas with good efficiency, there is proposed an apparatus comprising a crushing machine for crushing cooling apparatuses as the disposals, an absorbing and liquefying apparatus for collecting the foaming gas generating within a space of that crushing apparatus, through liquefying it by means of absorption or desorption thereof, a wind power separator apparatus for separating the foaming heat insulator material from crushed pieces taken out from that crushing machine, a fine crushing machine for dividing each dependent foaming included in the separated foaming heat insulator material between the foaming gas contained therein and resin thereof, by destroying it, a resin volume reducing apparatus for reducing the volume of the resin within an airtight container, so as to be discharged from it, a diluting apparatus for diluting the foaming gas concentration within that fine crushing machine by an air mixed from an outside, and a supplying apparatus for supplying the mixture gas diluted in that diluting apparatus into that absorbing and liquefying apparatus  less than Conventional art 3 greater than .
However, in the conventional art 1 relating to the crushing machine apparatus, in which the transmission route as the post-process of the crushing machine is exchanged by detecting the kind of the gas generated in the crushing machine, but not controlling the concentration thereof within the crushing machine, and there is described nothing about that an amount to be charged into the crushing machine is controlled so as to control the concentration thereof within the crushing machine.
Also, in the conventional art 2, the crushing process is carried out under the atmosphere of the saturated vapor pressure or the inert gas, while detecting the existence of the cyclopentane, and the atmosphere of the processes after that is changed into that being same to the atmosphere of the crushing process, therefore there must be provided facilities for bringing the crushing process into the atmosphere of the saturated vapor pressure or the inert gas, and further other necessity of bringing the processes after the crushing process into closed structure, for maintaining them in the same atmosphere to that of the crushing process.
Further, in the conventional art 3, the air mixed from the outside dilutes the foaming gas concentration within the fine crushing machine apparatus, and that mixture gas diluted is supplied to the absorbing and liquefying apparatus, therefore a capacity necessary for collecting the gas is increased, so far as it is diluted for improving the safety thereof, and it decrease the efficiency of collection thereof.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a collecting method and the collecting apparatus, as well as a processing method and a processing apparatus of disposals, being able to collect the foaming gas with high efficiency, wherein the concentration of a flammable gas is controlled appropriately, so that the safety of the crushing machine can be obtained with ease if the flammable and inflammable foaming heat insulator materials are mixed to be charged into, as well as the charge amount of the foaming heat insulator material is controlled depending upon the concentration of the flammable gas thereof.
According to the present invention, for accomplishing the above object, there is provided a collecting method for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising following steps:
a step for charging the foaming heat insulator material into a crushing machine; a step for separating the foaming gas contained within said foaming heat insulator material charged in said crushing machine; a step for collecting the foaming gas from an air, including said separated foaming gas therein, by means of a collector; a step for measuring concentration of flammable gas within the air including said separated foaming gas therein; and a step for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said crushing machine depending upon the measured concentration of the flammable gas.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a collecting method for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising following steps: a step for charging the foaming heat insulator material into a crushing machine; a step for separating the foaming gas contained within said foaming heat insulator material charged in said crushing machine; a step for collecting the foaming gas from an air, including said separated foaming gas therein, by a collector; a step for measuring concentration of flammable gas within the air including said separated foaming gas therein; a step for determining the measured concentration by a plural number of concentration levels being higher than a normal concentration; and a step for conducting reduction of an charge amount of the foaming heat insulator material into said crushing machine or stoppage of charge thereof, selectively, depending upon the determination by the plural number of levels.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a collecting method for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising following steps: a step for charging the foaming heat insulator material into a first crushing machine; a step for crushing said charged foaming heat insulator material charged by said first crushing machine; a step for charging the crushed foaming heat insulator material into a second crushing machine; a step for crushing the charged foaming heat insulator material further finely by said second crushing machine; a step for collecting the foaming gas from an air, including the foaming gas separated from said foaming heat insulator material in said first crushing machine and said second crushing machine, by means of a collector; a step for measuring concentration of flammable gas within the air including the foaming gas separated in said second crushing machine; and a step for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said first crushing machine and the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said second crushing machine, depending upon the measured concentration of the flammable gas.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a collecting method for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising following steps: a step for charging the foaming heat insulator material into a first crushing machine; a step for crushing said charged foaming heat insulator material charged by said first crushing machine; a step for charging the crushed foaming heat insulator material into a second crushing machine; a step for crushing the charged foaming heat insulator material further finely by said second crushing machine; a step for collecting the foaming gas from an air, including the foaming gas separated from said foaming heat insulator material in said first crushing machine and said second crushing machine, by means of a collector; a step for measuring concentration of flammable gas within the air including the foaming gas separated in said first crushing machine; a step for measuring concentration of flammable gas within the air including the foaming gas separated in said second crushing machine; a step for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said first crushing machine, depending upon a measurement result of concentration in said first crushing machine; and a step for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said first crushing machine and the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said second crushing machine, depending upon a measurement result of concentration in said second crushing machine.
Also, according to the present invention, there is further provided a collecting method for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising following steps: a step for charging the foaming heat insulator material into a crushing machine by means of a plurality of charging machines; a step for separating the foaming gas contained within said foaming heat insulator material charged in said crushing machine; a step for collecting the foaming gas from an air, including said separated foaming gas therein, by means of a collector; a step for measuring concentration of flammable gas within the air including said separated foaming gas therein; and a step for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said crushing machine by means of at least one of said plurality of charging machines, with priority, depending upon the measured concentration of the flammable gas.
And, according to the present invention, there is provided a collecting method for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising following steps: a step for charging disposals into a first crushing machine; a step for crushing said charged disposals by means of said first crushing machine; a step for separating crushed pieces into one including the foaming heat insulator material and the other than that, by means of a wind power separating apparatus; a step for charging the separated pieces, being crushed and including the foaming heat insulator material therein, into a second crushing machine; a step for crushing the charged foaming heat insulator material by means of said second crushing machine; a step for collecting specific flon and cyclopentane from an air, including the foaming gas separated from said foaming heat insulator material in said first crushing machine and said second crushing machine, independently, by means of an absorbing and liquefying apparatus; a step for measuring concentration of the cyclopentane within the air, including the foaming gas separated in said first crushing machine; a step for measuring concentration of the cyclopentane within the air, including the foaming gas separated in said second crushing machine; a step for controlling the charging of the disposals into said first crushing machine upon basis of a measurement result on the concentration in said first crushing machine; a step for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said first crushing machine and the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said second crushing machine, upon basis of a measurement result on the concentration in said second crushing machine.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, for accomplishing the object mentioned above, there is provided a collecting apparatus for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising: a charging machine for charging the foaming heat insulator material; a crushing machine for separating the foaming gas contained within said charged foaming heat insulator material; a collector for collecting the foaming gas from an air, including said separated foaming gas therein; a measurement apparatus for measuring concentration of flammable gas within the air, including said separated foaming gas therein; and a controller apparatus for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said crushing machine, depending upon the measured concentration of the flammable gas.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a collecting apparatus for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising: a charging machine for charging the foaming heat insulator material; a crushing machine for separating the foaming gas contained within said charged foaming heat insulator material; a collector for collecting the foaming gas from an air, including said separated foaming gas therein; a measurement apparatus for measuring concentration of flammable gas within the air, including said separated foaming gas therein; and a controller apparatus for determining the measured concentration by a plural number of concentration levels being higher than a normal concentration, and for selecting between reduction of an charge amount of the foaming heat insulator material into said crushing machine and stoppage of charge thereof, depending upon the determination by the plural number of levels.
Also, according to the present invention, there is further provided a collecting apparatus for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising: a charging machine for charging the foaming heat insulator material; a first crushing machine for crushing said foaming heat insulator material charged therein; a second charging machine for charging the crushed foaming heat insulator material; a second crushing machine for crushing the charged foaming heat insulator material finely further more; a collector for collecting the foaming gas from an air, including the foaming gas separated from said foaming heat insulator material in said first crushing machine and said second crushing machine therein; a measurement apparatus for measuring concentration of flammable gas within the air, including the foaming gas separated in said second crushing machine therein; and a control apparatus for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said first crushing machine and the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said second crushing machine, depending upon the measured concentration of the flammable gas.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided a collecting apparatus for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising: a charging machine for charging the foaming heat insulator material; a first crushing machine for crushing said foaming heat insulator material charged therein; a second charging machine for charging the crushed foaming heat insulator material; a second crushing machine for crushing the charged foaming heat insulator material finely further more; a collector for collecting the foaming gas from an air, including the foaming gas separated from said foaming heat insulator material in said first crushing machine and said second crushing machine therein; a measurement apparatus for measuring concentration of flammable gas within the air, including the foaming gas separated in said first crushing machine therein; a second measurement apparatus for measuring concentration of flammable gas within the air, including the foaming gas separated in said second crushing machine therein; and a control apparatus for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said first crushing machine depending upon the measured concentration in said first crushing machine, as well as, for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said first and the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said second crushing machine depending upon the measured concentration in said second crushing machine.
Also, according to the present invention, there is further provided a collecting apparatus for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising: a plural number of charging machines for charging the foaming heat insulator material; a crushing machine for crushing said foaming heat insulator material charged therein; a collector for collecting the foaming gas from an air, including said separated foaming gas therein; a measurement apparatus for measuring concentration of flammable gas within the air, including said separated foaming gas therein; and a controller apparatus for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said crushing machine by means of at least one of said plurality of charging machines, with priority, depending upon the measured concentration of the flammable gas.
Also, according to the present invention, there is further provided a collecting apparatus for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising: a charging machine for charging disposals; a first crushing machine for crushing said charged disposals; a wind power separator apparatus for separating crushed pieces into one including the foaming heat insulator material and the other than that; a second charging machine for charging the separated pieces, being crushed and including the foaming heat insulator material therein; a second crushing machine for crushing the charged foaming heat insulator material; an absorbing and liquefying apparatus for collecting specific flon and cyclopentane from an air, including the foaming gas separated from said foaming heat insulator material in said first crushing machine and said second crushing machine, independently; a measurement apparatus for measuring concentration of the cyclopentane within the air, including the foaming gas separated in said first crushing machine; a second measurement apparatus for measuring concentration of the cyclopentane within the air, including the foaming gas separated in said second crushing machine; and a controller apparatus for controlling the charging of the disposals into said first crushing machine upon basis of a measurement result on the concentration in said first crushing machine, as well as, for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said first crushing machine and the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said second crushing machine, upon basis of a measurement result on the concentration in said second crushing machine.
And, according to the present invention, there is provided a collecting apparatus for collecting foaming gas from foaming heat insulator material, comprising: a charging machine for charging disposals; a first crushing machine for crushing said charged disposals; a wind power separator apparatus for separating crushed pieces into one including the foaming heat insulator material and the other than that; a first dust collector for storing crushed pieces including the separated foaming heat insulator material, temporally, by giving suction force to said wind power separator; a second charging machine for charging the crushed pieces, including the foaming heat insulator material therein, upon receipt thereof; a second crushing machine for crushing the charged foaming heat insulator material; a second dust collector for sucking the air, including the foaming gas from said foaming heat insulator material in said crushing machine and said second crushing machine; an absorber supply pipe for supplying the air, including said foaming gas therein, through a supply exchange valve from said second dust collector; an absorbing and liquefying apparatus for collecting specific flon and cyclopentane from the supplied air, including the foaming gas therein, independently; a measurement apparatus for measuring concentration of the cyclopentane within the air, including the foaming gas separated in said first crushing machine; a second measurement apparatus for measuring concentration of the cyclopentane within the air, including the foaming gas separated in said second crushing machine; and a controller apparatus for controlling the charging of the disposals into said first crushing machine upon basis of a measurement result on the concentration in said first crushing machine, as well as, for controlling the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said first crushing machine and the charging of the foaming heat insulator material into said second crushing machine, upon basis of a measurement result on the concentration in said second crushing machine.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided a processing method of disposals containing heat-insulator material, which generates forming gas therefrom, comprising the following steps: a step for crushing the disposals by means of a crushing machine; a step for separating crushed pieces of the disposals which are crushed; a step of measuring concentration of a flammable gas by a flammable gas concentration measuring apparatus, which is provided in said crushing machine; and a step of adjusting charge of the disposals into said crushing machine.
And further, according to the present invention, there is provided a processing apparatus of disposals containing heat-insulator material, which generates forming gas therefrom, comprising the following steps: a crushing machine, into which the disposals are charged, for crushing the disposals charged into; a separator for separating pieces of the disposals crushed by said crushing machine; a gas concentration measuring apparatus for measuring concentration of a flammable gas within said crushing machine; and an apparatus for adjusting charging amount of the disposals into said crushing machine.